


Sosem elég

by Xaveri



Series: Míg a halál el nem választ [5]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Edward halálának évfordulóján Anita telefonhívást kap. Megtalálták Van Cleefet!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Never Enough by [ PlotQueen, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen)[ ChaosDragon (PlotQueen) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/ChaosDragon).

_**Never Enough by[ Chaos Dragon ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen%20)** _

Vicces.

Néha, mikor szörnyű dolgok történnek, szimplán csak összekapod magad és továbblépsz. Mindig képes volt rá, hogy ezt megtegyem. Egészen mostanáig. Edward már több mint egy éve halott, én meg még mindig… gyászolok. De ez így nem teljesen helyes. Edwardnak nem kellene már majdnem két éve halottnak lenni. Két nap múlva, csak két rövid nap múlva, ünnepelhetem a halálának második évfordulóját.

Ünneplés. Yeah.

Lehetnék otthon. Ágyba dughatnám Beccát, Annát betehetném a kiságyába és mindkettőjüknek adhatnék egy jó éjt puszit. Ehelyett, számos állammal arrébb a babáimtól, egyedül találom magam a sötétben, egy temető közepén állva.

Ehelyett, megrajzolom a kört és befejezem a rituálét, ami majd előszólítja a zombit a sírjából. Nem volt szükségem sok vérre, a zombi nem volt öreg. Elég volt hozzá a különböző sebhelyek közé gondosan elhelyezve egy apró vágás az alkaromon.

Nem tartott sokáig, miután szólítottam. Egy pár pillanat még, hogy egy kis vért igyon, még néhány, hogy összegyűjtse az emlékeit. Nem, egyáltalán nem tartott soká. Két perc múlva már a halott férjem néhai első feleségét bámultam. És mintha az életem függne tőle, úgy próbáltam nem sírni.

Neki legalább egy jobb- és sokkal teljesebb kapcsolat volt Edwarddal, még ha az meg is ölte.

Teljesen üres tekintettel mosolygott rám.

Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy nem tudja magáról, hogy halott. És tényleg nem én akartam az lenni, aki ezt közli vele. Ha már itt tartunk, nagyon vigyáznom kell azzal, hogy mit mondok neki, hogy ne adjam a tudtára, hogy Peter meghalt.

De mikor tiszta, nagyon emberi hangon megszólalt, már meg is oldotta a problémámat. – Anita, miért élesztettél fel?

A kérdéstől megkönnyebbülve majdnem felnevettem. De mikor megpróbáltam, kiderült, hogy nem tudok nevetni. Nem, az egyetlen dolog, ami el akarta hagyni a számat az egy kérdés volt, amire muszáj volt, hogy válaszoljon. Ő, és csakis ő! Mert ő volt az egyetlen olyan személy, akiről úgy gondoltam, hogy talán tud segíteni.

– Valami gond van a gyerekekkel? – kérdezte körülnézve. – Hol vannak?

– Nem hoztam el őket – feleltem. A hangom csendes volt, de könnyen terjedt a hűs sivatagi levegőben. – Becca túl fiatal, és nem akartam hozni az egyiket a másik nélkül.

Bólintott, jóváhagyva a válaszomat. Hát, egész könnyen megkerültem Peter halálának problémáját. Nagyszerű! Vagy legalábbis azt hittem. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy Donna, még zombiként sem fogja könnyűvé tenni számomra a dolgokat.

– Hol van Ted?

Erre nem válaszoltam. Nem tudtam válaszolni, döbbentem rá, mikor a torkom összeszorult, és a szavak megtagadták, hogy elhagyják a számat. Tudom, hogy észrevette, láttam az arcán lévő félelemből.

– Hol van Ted? Hol van ő? A gyerekekkel maradt?

Megráztam a fejem. Mikor végre meg tudtam szólalni, feleltem neki. – A gyerekek a házamban vannak, St. Louisban. Biztonságban vannak.

– Miért?

Tényleg ráérzett a lényegre. De ez a kérdés könnyű volt, és gond nélkül tudtam rá válaszolni, a fájdalom a mellkasomban fakulni kezdett, ahogy kikerültük Edward témáját.

– Miután téged megöltek, Ted úgy gondolta, hogy nagyobb biztonságban lennének ott, ahol több ember tud rájuk figyelni. Így elhozta őket hozzám, ebből kifolyólag szinte a teljes St. Louisi természetfeletti közösség vigyázhat rájuk.

Ez egy apró betanult szöveg volt, amit azért dolgoztam ki, mert tisztában voltam vele, hogy tudni akarja majd. És így jobban hangzott, mint ahogy valójában történt. Umm, yeah, hozzámentem a férjedhez, felcsinált, örökbe fogadtam a lányod, majd…

Látod? Sokkal jobb a másik verzió.

– És Ted?

Megráztam a fejem. – Ő, umm. Ó Istenem, ő halott! – dühösen végighúztam a kezemet az arcomon, próbáltam letörölni a hirtelen előtörő könnyeket.

Donna egyet előrelépett, majd a vállamra tette a kezét. Próbáltam nem elhúzódni. Nem számít, milyen emberinek tűnnek, sosem éreztem magam kellemesen a zombik társaságában.

– Ezért élesztettél föl? – kérdezte. – Hogy elmondd, hogy ő meghalt?

Megint megráztam a fejem. – Nem, kérdezni akarok tőled valamit.

Várakozott.

– H-h-hogy jutottál túl r-rajta? – dadogtam a szavakat, majd nekiugrottam, hogy egy szuszra befejezzem. Mert ha egyszer kimondom, tudni fogja. – Hogy jutottál túl azon, hogy elvesztettél valakit, akit szerettél?

Csak bámult rám.

Egy percig visszabámultam, majd lenéztem a földre. – Nem azelőtt történt, hogy meghaltál. Még csak nem is közvetlenül utána. Esküszöm, sosem gondoltam, hogy ez fog történni!

Ó, az irónia! Bocsánatot kérek egy zombitól, amiért beleszerettem a férjébe, miután ő már meghalt.

Felnéztem, megacéloztam magam a haragjához. De helyette csak mosolygott. – Tudom – mondta. – Sokkal erkölcsösebb vagy annál, mint hogy valami olyasmit tegyél.

Visszanyeltem a nevetést. Ha csak sejtené, hogy milyen mélyre zuhantam!

– Idő – közölte. – Az idő megoldja a nagyját. És a gyerekekre összpontosítottam.

Bólintottam. Ez bölcs tanács. Már így is azt teszem. De nekem az nem elég. Nekem sosem lesz elég. Nem tudok túllépni rajta, és talán azért, mert Van Cleef még mindig valahol odakint volt.

– Hogy halt meg?

Összerezzentem. – Meghalt, miközben megmentett engem és a gyerekeket. – Ismét, tettem hozzá magamban, gondosan kicenzúrázva ezt a részt. – Ugyanaz a férfi ölte meg, aki elrendelte a te halálodat is.

Megfeszült. Majd figyeltem, ahogy egy különös mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Csak egyetlen dolgot tudok neked javasolni, Anita. Engem megnyugtatott a gondolat, hogy a szörnyeteg, ami megölte Johnt, szintén meghalt.

Még akkor is, ha Peter ölte meg, gondoltam, és bólintottam.

Ez olyan dolog volt, amit megértek: bosszú. Ó igen, nagyon is jól meg tudom érteni!

– Bosszú? – kérdeztem, továbbra is őt nézve. Komolyan nem vártam tőle, hogy valami ilyesmit mondjon, mindig is annyira az élet napfényes oldalán élt.

De rábólintott. – Igen. Bosszú! Sokat segít, hogy a személy, vagy személyek, akik darabokra tépték a világodat most szintén eltűntek a világból. Ez az egyetlen olyan dolog, amivel segíteni tudok.

– Oh. – Igen, nagyon kifinomult válasz.

Felvettem a bozótvágómat és előreléptem, hogy nekikezdjek a rituálénak, ami visszahelyezi őt a sírba. Türelmesen várakozott, mintha kész lenne rá, hogy ismét halott legyen. Pislantottam, majd megtettem az első lépést, hogy befejezzem ezt, de ő felém lépett.

Donna kinyújtotta az egyik kezét, és közel húzott magához, szinte megölelt. De csak a fülembe suttogott. – Szeretett téged! Bárki, akinek szeme volt láthatta! Tudtam már az első alkalommal, mikor Santa Fébe jöttél. Gyűlöltelek érte!

Hátraléptem, nagyra nyílt szemekkel, megütközve. – Gyűlöltél? Miért gyűlöltél volna? – kérdeztem meghökkenten. – Hisz _Te_ voltál az, akit feleségül vett, nem én.

Mindentudóan mosolygott. – Gyűlöltelek, mert ő úgy szeretett téged, ahogy engem sosem tudott.

A bozótvágó kihullott zsibbadt kezemből, és éreztem, hogy a mágia, ami Donnát mozgatta egy csattanással megtörik. Számomra hallható volt, és csak figyeltem, ahogy kezd visszasüllyedni a földbe, vissza, hogy békére lelhessen, amit megérdemelt.

De mielőtt még teljesen visszasüllyedt volna, akaratlanul is feltettem neki még egy kérdést. – A bosszú, elég? – kérdeztem sietve, kétségbeesetten.

– Nem – felelte, miközben tovább süllyedt. – Nem, Anita. Sosem elég. Soha semmi nem elég.

Ezzel eltűnt, én pedig ismét egyedül maradtam.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinyitottam a szemem, mert csörgött a telefon. Már megint elfelejtettem bekapcsolni az átkozott üzenetrögzítő gépet! És a pokolba mindenkivel, szombat volt, az egyetlen olyan nap a héten, amikor talán egy kicsivel tovább tudnék aludni, már ha Anna nem őrjöngve ébred!

Két éves és jön az őrlőfoga, de rendszerint minden reggel pár órát elégedetten eljátszik a kiságyában, mielőtt kiköveteli a kivételét. Eleinte azt hittem, valami baj van ezzel, hogy elhanyagolom őt.

De minden alkalommal, mikor megpróbáltam kivenni ellenkezett, és szörnyűséges sikoltozásba kezdett, mikor ennek ellenére mégis kivettem. Ez egyébként egy egész kényelmes megállapodás volt, mivel rendszerint így már fel voltam, még mielőtt Anna hisztizni kezdett. És ha én nem is, Becca több mint boldog volt, hogy kiveheti a kishúgát és játszhat vele, míg Mami megszerzi az első pohár kávéját.

Minden egyéb átkozott nap hajnalok hajnalán kellett felkelnem az iskola, a bölcsi, vagy a templom miatt. Igen, ismét templomba járok! Minden vasárnap, mint egy jó kis Episzkopális. Becca úgy tűnik, jól fogadta, nagyon… megnyugtatónak találta, Donna sokkal zavarosabb hitével szemben.

Szerintem csak vigaszt talált a halál utáni életben, ami a kereszténységgel együtt jár. Ettől úgy hiheti, hogy az emberek, akiket elvesztett, biztonságban vannak és boldogok. És nincs több fájdalom!

Épp csak felültem és kinyújtottam a kezem, hogy fogadjam a hívást, mikor hallottam, hogy Becca felveszi a telefont. A hangja lágy és vidám volt, mikor beleszólt. – Jó reggelt, Blake rezidencia.

Majd egy örömsikkantás.

– Ó, hali Elmer! Nem, Anyu még alszik. – Némi szünet. – Sokáig volt. – Nevetés. – Ja, bevállal pár extra élesztést, hogy legyen miből ajándékot venni. Legalábbis ezt mondja.

A szememet forgattam. Majd elnyomtam egy nevetést. Volt benne igazság, mert biztosra akartam menni, hogy a karácsony megfelelő lesz, még akkor is, ha csak hónapok múlva esedékes.

– Tényleg? – A hangja elvesztette vidám élét, és sokkal komolyabbá vált. – Rendben, felébresztem.

Már ültem, a takaró a derekam körül terült el, mikor az ajtó résnyire kinyílt. – Anyu? Telefon.

Beletúrtam a hajamba, kisöpörtem az arcomból a sokkal rövidebb fürtöket, majd felvettem a hajgumit az éjjeliszekrényről, és hátra fogtam vele a loboncomat. Becca arcán sötét árnyékok látszottak, és hirtelen aggódni kezdtem, hogy vajon mit mondhatott Elmer a telefonba.

– Mi a baj, édes? – kérdeztem.

Csak megrázta a fejét és odatartotta nekem a telefont. Elvettem és a fülemhez szorítottam, erősen tartva arccal és vállal. Majd felemeltem a paplant és kinyújtottam a másik kezem Becca felé. Felmászott az ágyra és hozzám bújt, végül beköszöntem Elmernek.

– Korán van, Elmer. Ki halt meg? – kérdeztem. Két év alatt még mindig nem sok taktikát tanultam.

A hang, ami a telefonba szólt, nem azé volt, akiét vártam. Lágy hangú, gazdag franciaság köszöntött. – _Ma cherie_ , te mindig azt hiszed, valaki meghalt!

Asher hangja végighömpölygött rajtam, ahogy felnevetett, de még így is hallottam a hangját megszínező boldogtalanságot. Próbáltam nem megfeszülni, de a testem elárult. Becca fektéből felnézett rám, és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy abban a pillanatban milyen édesen néz ki, és hogy mennyire nem szolgált rá a félelemre és aggodalomra, ami befelhőzte az arcát.

Fényes szőke fürtjei az arcára hulltak, és kék szemei nagyok és bizonytalanok voltak. Annyira Edwardra emlékeztetett engem, annak ellenére is, hogy nem az ő véréből való volt. Visszaszorítottam a hirtelen sajgást a mellkasomban, és a telefonra koncentráltam.

– Sosem hívsz ilyen korán, hacsak valaki nem halott vagy haldoklik. Legutóbb az egyik vámpírod beleszaladt egy utánfutóba, és nem állt el a vérzése. Előtte, mikor az egyik leopárd összetűzött a falkával. Azelőtt…

Félbeszakított, mielőtt felsorolhattam volna az összes vészhelyzetet, amiért az elmúlt egy évben felhívott. És nem ám azért, mert ezen okok egyike az volt, mikor kihívták a városért és része voltam az erősítésnek. Nem, egyáltalán nem azért szakított félbe!

Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy valaha is megtettem!

Belesóhajtott a telefonba. – Sokkal zavaróbb híreim vannak számodra, _cherie_. Pár éve megkértél valamire. Teljesítettem a kérésed.

Éreztem, ahogy a vér kifut az arcomból, és a szívem sokkal gyorsabban kezd verni. Az elmúlt két évben csak egyetlen dolgot kértem Ashertől, amit nem tett meg már így is. Egyetlen dolog maradt befejezetlen, a legfontosabb.

– Megtaláltad őt? – leheltem a telefonba.

Egy percre megállt körülöttem a világ, miközben a válaszára vártam. A végső igen a legutolsó és legveszélyesebb akciómra küldhet engem. A bosszúéra, amire a gazember kétszeresen is rászolgált, és régóta esedékes.

A hangja sötét és sima volt, mikor végül kimondta. – Igen, _ma cherie_ , megtaláltam ezt az embert, ezt a Van Cleefet. – Még a telefonon keresztül is hallottam, hogy ráncolja az orrát és elhúzza a száját undorában.

Asher kevés erőszakot használt mostanában, inkább úgy vezette a várost, mint Jean-Claude, csak neki kevesebb bajt okoztak a segítői. Ez amiatt a kínzás miatt volt, amin évszázadokkal ezelőtt a papok keze közt esett át, akik próbálták őt „megszabadítani”.

De szerintem már azelőtt is természetes ellenszenvvel viseltetett az értelmetlen erőszak iránt. Azóta pedig különösen, pláne mióta elvesztette Jean-Claude-ot, és a két évvel ezelőtti pusztítás miatt, ahol mindketten vesztettünk el olyan embereket, akikkel törődtünk, és ami tönkretette a városunkat.

Olyan sokat vesztettünk! Néhányukat Olaf, az elmebeteg őrült miatt. Néhányat miattam, mikor Raina uralkodott felettem.

És egyet Van Cleef miatt. Donnát nem számolom bele, Asher sosem ismerte őt, habár Becca kedvéért szimpatizált vele. Nem, a sajnálata Edward elvesztése miatt nekem és a gyerekeknek szólt.

Még rosszabb volt az egész, mert Edward halála után más dolgok is napfényre kerültek.

Egyszer tévesen őt hibáztattam, és ellöktem magamtól meg a gyerekektől, mikor azt hittem, ő ölte meg Jean-Claude-ot. De Asher és Elmer volt az, akik rájöttek, hogy Olaf volt a tettes. És arra is fény derült, hogy Edward egy utolsó kétségbeesett erőfeszítéssel megölte Olafot, hogy engem biztonságban tartson.

Mert így Olaf nem ölhette meg Richardot is. Ha Richard meghal, azt nincs esélyem túlélni!

Mély lélegzetet vettem. – Merre van?

Asher élesen fújta ki a levegőt. – Ezt nem fogom elmondani neked. Még nem – tette hozzá, hogy megelőzze dühös tiltakozásomat.

– Először el kell intézned pár dolgot! Én magam fogok a gyerekekre vigyázni – közölte egy sokkal kellemesebb hangon. – Bíznak bennem és Elmerben, és tudom, hogy velünk a Cirkuszban biztonságban tudjuk őket tartani, még akkor is, ha a pokol úgy dönt, hogy megnyílik a lábunk alatt!

A hangjában lévő vehemencia meglepett. – Mi más miatt kell akkor aggódnom? – kérdeztem.

– Ah, Anita – felelte. – Előbb el kéne intézned ezeket a dolgokat.

Majd megértettem, hogy nem számít arra, hogy élve jövök vissza. Azt akarja, hogy készüljek fel a halálomra, és az utána következő dolgokra. Akaratlanul is megborzongtam, és közelebb húztam Beccát az oldalamhoz.

– És ha egyszer elintéztem?

– Akkor megadom neked, amit kerestél.

Elmosolyodtam, a boldogság fájdalmas paródiájára húzódott a szám. – Akkor este találkozunk, Asher.

Egy kattanás hallatszott, majd én is leraktam a telefonom. Lenéztem Beccára, és hallgattam Anna magas hangú kacagását a folyosó végéről. Ezúttal, mikor elmosolyodtam, az nagyon is valódi volt.

Nem, Asher aggódott, hogy meghalhatok. És talán egy ponton hagytam is volna ezt megtörténni. De többé már nem. Túl sok minden van, amiért élnem kell! Donnának igaza volt, a gyerekek segítenek, így megöleltem Beccát.

– Édesem, el fogok menni valahová – mondtam, és közben a legjobb módot próbáltam kitalálni arra, hogyan közöljem vele ezt az egészet.

Összehúzott szemmel nézett fel rám. Tudtam, hogy legalább egy részét hallotta a beszélgetésnek, de eddig nem tudatosodott bennem, hogy mennyit.

– Mész elkapni a fickót, aki megölte Aput, ugye? – A hangja kemény volt és sokkal öregebb, mint az ő majdnem tíz éve.

Bólintottam.

– Helyes – felelte ugyanazon a kemény, hideg hangon.

Bosszú. Milyen vicces dolog, hogy rájöttem, ő is azt akarja. És elég ijesztő ráébredni, hogy olyan sok idő után, végre mindketten megkapjuk azt.


	3. Chapter 3

Mondani könnyebb volt, mint mindent elintézni, döbbentem rá másnap, ahogy próbáltam az elintézendő dolgok végére járni. Majdnem egy hetembe került, hogy megkapjam az új legális végrendeletemet aláírva, a jóváhagyásommal együtt. De mikor elkészült, megérte az egy hetet, amibe belekerült.

Mindenem, amim van, letétbe kerül Becca és Anna számára, Asherrel és Elmerrel, mint gyámok, míg a lányok nagykorúak lesznek. És ha bármi történne akármelyikükkel, vagy egy tucat oldalnyi konkrét utasítás volt a vagyonomra nézve, és az utolsó kívánságom végrehajtására.

Senki, csak a lányok vagy Asher és Elmer nyúlhatnak hozzá. Nos, Edward még megteheti. Mint házastársam ő hozzáférhet, ha nem lenne halott.

Elvállaltam három halottkeltést is, aminek a közelébe sem mentem eddig. De a pénz olyan dolog volt, amit bőségesen félre akartam tenni a lányoknak, így bevállaltam. De a magam módján csináltam őket.

Az első, valami ütődött volt, aki Marilyn Monroe-t akarta feltámasztani, amihez egy rövid éjszakai kimaradásra volt szükség Kaliforniában. De rávettem, hogy fogja vissza magát, és meghívtam számos elismert tudóst, hogy jöjjenek és kérdezzék ki a zombit, hátha rájönnek, pontosan mi ölte meg őt.

Vagy inkább konkrétan azt, hogy ő vette-e be a pirulákat. Valamint egy agyturkászt is elhívtam, mert én meg azt akartam megtudni, hogy mi vitte rá, hogy megtegye.

Képzelheted, mikor kiderült, hogy baleset volt! Szegény nő! De a munka majdnem négy milliót hozott nekem, kevesebb, mint egy óra alatt.

A másodikat sosem fogom elfelejteni! Valaki végre rászánta magát, hogy valóra váltsa Amerika eredeti elképzelését, és azt akarta, hogy támasszam fel George Washingtont. Hát ez… informatív volt. De bárki megmondhatta volna neki, hogy a jó öreg G. W. semmit nem fog jóváhagyni neki a 21. században, mert ő már háromszáz egynéhány éve halott.

De a politikusok és a történelmi kutatók számára, akik részt vettek az eseményen, ez majdnem kétmilliót ért.

Az utolsó nem a pénz miatt volt. Az utolsó saját magam miatt volt. És az utolsó teljesen sikertelen volt.

Megpróbáltam feltámasztani Edwardot. Elmentem a letakarított földterületre, amin anno a gyár állt, még mielőtt felrobbant. Nem sok reményt fűztem hozzá. Soha senki nem talált testeket, még csak darabokat sem. Így feltételezték, hogy Edward az épület többi részével együtt porrá égett.

Aznap éjjel megkaptam rá a válaszom. Ahelyett, hogy Edwardot támasztottam volna fel, csak egy vihart sikerült keltenem, de legalább senki nem volt ott, mikor sírtam.

Másnap reggel összepakoltam a táskákat Beccának és Annának, meggyőződtem róla, hogy van elég pelenka és ruha. Becca tulajdonképp összepakolta a sajátját, miközben felügyeltem. Komolyan próbáltam Annát megakadályozni, hogy játékokat dugdosson a táskákba. Vagy kiszedjen mindent, amit én addig beleraktam.

Esküszöm, a kétévesekben extra elem van, mert bármit is csinált az a gyerek, alig bírtam lépést tartani vele.

A tudat kijózanító volt, amikor rájöttem, hogy igen, Anna már két éves volt, és kevesebb, mint két hét múlva Becca betölti a tízet. Be kell fejeznem, vissza kell jönnöm hozzájuk. Valamint oda kell adnom Ashernek és Elmernek a bankkártyámat, és szabad kezet kell kapjanak, hogy megtervezzék a szülinapi partyt, mivel én teljesen elfelejtettem Van Cleef megtalálásának híre miatt.

Felsóhajtottam, erre Becca felnézett rám. – Mi a baj?

– Semmi, édesem, csak fáradt vagyok.

– Múlt éjjel ismét odamentél, nem igaz? – kérdezte, teljesen ésszerű és felnőtt hangon.

Néha annyira felnőtt volt, hogy az már fájt. Különösen olyan dolgokban, amik Edwardot is érintették. Csak bólintani tudtam.

Behúzta a cipzárt a táskáján, majd ledobta a hálószoba ajtajához, felkapta Annát és a játékos dobozához vitte, ahol előtúrtak egy maréknyi óriás méretű legót. Anna felsikkantott, és abban a pillanatban beletömte az egyiket a szájába, egy másikkal meg ütni kezdte a játékos dobozt, és teljesen le volt nyűgözve tőle.

– Majdnem kész, igaz, Anyu? – kérdezte, anélkül, hogy rám nézett volna.

Elakadt a lélegzetem, és nyelnem kellett egyet. – Igen, majdnem – válaszoltam, majd odanyúltam, hogy gyengéden megsimogassam szőke fürtjeit.

Becca a válla felett visszanézett rám, és egy pillanatra megláttam, hogy hogyan is nézhet majd ki öt év múlva. Ijesztően lélegzetelállító volt, nagy kék szemek, dús, sötét pillákkal, és szőke fürtök, amik úgy omlottak le a hátán, mintha sosem vágta volna még le.

Már így is kezdett látszani, hogy nemsokára nőiesen kigömbölyödik, és eltűnődtem rajta, hogy vajon hogy kezelem majd a pubertás kort. Ijesztő gondolat volt, annál is ijesztőbb, mint annak a lehetősége, hogy Van Cleef esetleg megöl.

Gondolatban feljegyeztem, hogy mikor visszajövök, keressek egy új házat. Valami városhoz közelebbit, másféle alaprajzzal. És legalább öt hálószobával; mert kell egy nekem, egy Beccának – tényleg elég idős hozzá, hogy saját szobája legyen, egy Annának is, és szükség lesz még egy dolgozószobára és egy vendégszobára is.

Majdnem elnevettem magam, mikor ráébredtem, hogy épp egy új ház vásárlását tervezem, annak ellenére, hogy lehet, hogy kevesebb, mint egy nap múlva halott leszek. Tényleg ironikus volt.

Szóval ahelyett, hogy ezen rágódtam volna, befejeztem Becca és Anna összekészítését, majd a Cirkusz felé vettem az irányt.

_*** * * *** _

Mikor megérkeztünk Elmer már odakint várt ránk. Felkapta a táskák legnehezebbjeit, és mutatta az utat az alsóbb szintekre, én meg követtem. Annát én vittem, aki folyamatosan izgatottan gügyögött. Tudta, hogy hol van, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy bármikor is jön a Cirkuszba, mindig jól szórakozik, mert egy tonnányi ember van, akik vele játszhatnak.

Sosem számított neki, hogy néhány közülük már halott, páran pedig megszőrösödnek, mikor telihold van. És ők tényleg nagyszerű bébiszitterek voltak. Pokolba is, éveik voltak gyakorolni a feladatot.

Jason és Sylvie már odalent vártak. Jason egy mosollyal elvette tőlem Annát, na meg egy aggódó pillantással, amiről azt hitte, hogy nem látom. Majd odaadta Annát Cherrynek, aki mesélni kezdett azokról a vicces dolgokról, amiket majd együtt csinálnak, míg mami az ügyeit intézi.

Felnevettem. Tulajdonképp Cherry épp most rabolta el Jasont egy Disney mozi maratonra, ő pedig nem volt túl boldog az ötlettől. De bármit megtett, amit Cherry akart, méghozzá boldogan. Valószínűleg ezért randiznak már vagy egy éve.

És ha a pillantások, amiket egymásra vetnek bármit is jelentenek, szerintem az esküvő valószínűleg már csak pár lépésnyire lehet.

Ellenben Sylvie ekkor megragadta Beccát és magával vonszolta az egyik lentebbi szinten lévő lakosztály felé, feltehetőleg hogy lányos dolgokat csináljanak, ami iránt ő és Gwen annyira elkötelezettek. Az a kettő már évek óta együtt van, és mostanra egész belejöttek az anyáskodásba.

És olyan gyorsan, ahogy feltűntek már el is surrantak, egy viszlát nélkül. A torkom elszorult, de megértettem, hogy Asher miért tette. Bármi, amit most mondanék nekik, túlságosan is búcsúzásnak hatna, ahelyett, hogy „hamarosan találkozunk”.

És ez lehet, hogy elég lenne ahhoz, hogy Van Cleeffel szemben elveszítsem az előnyöm.

Nyeltem egyet és egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem, majd hagytam, hogy az agyam kiürüljön. A feszültség eltűnt a testemből, a csomók a nyakamban és a vállamban ellazultak. Hűvös és nyugodt voltam

Kész voltam a vadászatra.

Éreztem őt mögöttem; Asher vette a fáradtságot, és megpróbált elrejtőzni előlem. De az elmúlt két évet nem csak semmittevéssel, munkával és anyáskodással töltöttem. Annál sokkal bölcsebben használtam ki az időt; Marianne hetekre eljött hozzám, hogy eddze a nekromanciámat, és számos telefonkonferenciát is folytattam a nagymamámmal és John Burke-kal.

Érdekes volt kettőjüket összehozni a telefonon keresztül. Nem sokat tanultam azalatt, míg megpróbáltak tanítani, de rengeteget okultam abból, ahogy hallgattam őket egymással beszélgetni, na meg abból, ahogy megtárgyalták a technikákat meg hasonlókat. 

Felvillanyozó volt, különösen miután levadásztam pár régi könyvet, amik részleteket tartalmaztak a majdnem mitikus Necronomiconból. Elég hihetőnek tűnt, hogy az oldalakat abból a könyvből másolták, de sosem próbáltam felhajtani az eredetit. A gondolat sem volt túl kellemes. Különös és veszélyes dolgok történnek körülötte, és a gyerekek körül nem volt rá szükségem.

Gondot fordítottam rá, hogy fekete viharkabátot viseljek, amit kifejezetten erre a különleges vadászatra csináltattam. Nem bőrből volt; az túl meleg lett volna, túl sok zajt okoz, és a bőrömhöz tapad. Helyette egy nagyon puha, de erős pamut keverék, ami egészen csendes volt, és rengeteg zsebe és akasztója volt a kütyük számára, amit vinnem kell.

Egy új válltok volt rajtam; bőrből készült, és kétoldalas kialakítása volt, az én alacsonyabb testalkatomra szabva, hogy jobban illeszkedjen, valamint megdöntve, hogy jobban hozzáférjek a melleimtől. Bal oldalt a Browningom volt, készen rá, hogy könnyedén előkapjam. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy jól megy. Könyörtelenül leteszteltem.

A másik oldalt egy .9mm-es Beretta volt. Ki volt tisztítva és megolajozva, lepucolva és felcsiszolva, hogy újra teljes pompájában tündököljön, miután rádőlt egy épület. Edward fegyvere volt, az egyetlen kézifegyver, amit valaha is láttam viselni és rendszeresen használni, és ez volt a kedvence.

Benne volt a tár is, a tár, egyetlen tölténnyel. És másra sem vágytam, minthogy láthassam azt az egy töltényt, ahogy Van Cleef fejébe repül, pontosan úgy, ahogy ő ölte meg Edwardot.

A sok zsebes kabátomban más dolgokkal együtt, volt egy kereszt, két üveg szentelt víz, a Seacampom, és egy ezüstkés válogatás, ami passzolt az alkaromra és combomra szíjazott darabokhoz. Ezek egyikét kaptam elő, és szorítottam a csuklómhoz, ahogy szembefordultam Asherrel. 

Kivillantottam, a hegye csak egy hajszálnyira állt meg Asher hasától, mire elképedve nézett le. Láttam a meglepetést a tekintetében.

– Kész vagy, nem igaz, _ma cherie_? – kérdezte valami halk és szomorú hangsúly kíséretében.

Egy aprót bólintottam. – Hol van?

Felém nyújtott egy kisméretű mappát, én meg kinyitottam. A bal oldalára számos fénykép volt odatűzve, mind arról a férfiról, akit már két éve akarok megölni. A másik oldalt egy repülőjegy volt, és egy gondosan feljegyzett Atlantai cím.

A jegyre néztem, majd az órámra, és káromkodni kezdtem. Csak egy órám volt, hogy kiérjek a reptérre, vagy lekésem a gépem.

Asher nevetett. – Nem kell sietned, _cherie_ – közölte. – A repülő nem száll fel nélküled, te vagy a legfontosabb utasa.

Ránéztem, próbáltam kitalálni, mit is mondhatnék. A köszönöm olyan bagatellnek tűnt, de csak ennyim volt. – Asher – mondtam, és megpusziltam sebhelyes arcát. – Köszönet. Mindenért.

Elmosolyodott és egy csókot adott az arcomra. – Biztonságban fogom tartani a te _petits anges_ , Anita. Esküszöm! Csak haza kell jönnöd, és már viheted is őket.

Ismét bólintottam; eljött az ideje, hogy megkezdjem a vadászatom.


	4. Chapter 4

A repülőút egészen eseménytelen volt, nagyrészt megoldottam, hogy átaludjam. Mikor landoltunk, a hivatalos kinézetű Én-a-rendőrökkel-vagyok plecsnimet használtam, hogy mindenki előtt tudjak leszállni. Majd a hotelbe mentem, amit még úton a reptér felé foglaltam.

A saját nevemet használtam. Nem volt okom, hogy rejtőzködjek, ha Van Cleef azt hiszi, hogy odamegyek, nem létezik, hogy nem lát át az álnéven, amit még Edward szerzett nekem. És ha mégsem, azt akartam, hogy tudja! Istenfélelmet akartam beleplántálni.

Azt akartam, hogy tudja, hogy eljöttem érte, és azt akarom, hogy meglapuljon.

Természetesen, abban is biztos akartam lenni, hogy az összes cuccomat magammal tudom hozni. Dolph úgy tűnt szépen kikövezte számomra az utat azzal, hogy okot adott Atlantába jönnöm. Egy privát demonstrációt kellene tartanom kivégzési technikákból és más érdekes szörnyvadász dolgokról.

Yeah. Persze!

Szóval egész kipihent voltam, mikor bejelentkeztem a szállodába és kipakoltam a táskáimat. Különféle kések és fegyverek feküdtek körültekintően az ágyra fektetve, több tucatnyi tárral és vagy száz doboz lőszerrel együtt. Mindig légy felkészült! Nem mellesleg, nincs olyan dolog, hogy túlölés!

Legalábbis nem ebben az esetben.

A golyóálló mellény következett, amit Edward speciálisan nekem csináltatott; óvatosan lefektettem a többi felszerelés mellé. Tiszta volt és frissen megerősített, hogy biztos legyen, egyik lemez sem gyengült meg. Mellett az a kabát feküdt, amit majd viselni fogok.

Lecsatoltam a rajtam lévő késeket, és alsóneműre vetkőztem. A farmerom és a fölsőm a cipőm mellett végezték egy kupacban, én meg majdnem semmiben álltam ott, és áttúrtam a táskám. Biztos akartam lenni abban, hogy bármit is viselek, az kényelmes lesz, készen a harcra és a mozgásra.

Szóval vettem egy fekete edzőruhát, ami pont olyan volt, mint amit Edward egy élettel ezelőtt adott nekem.

Befejeztem a vetkőzést, a csipke- és szatén alsónemű a ruhák tetejére került. Majd felhúztam egy sima pamut alsót, teljesen feketét, még a gumírozása is az volt. Aztán egy fekete pamut melltartót, ami dupla rétegű volt, így nem kellett bele az alsó merevítő vas. Simán el tudtam képzelni, ahogy Van Cleef után kémkedek majd egy olyanban, és minden mozdulatomra a mellembe bök a vas.

Majd következett a fekete pamut trikó és a gyakorló nadrág. Övem is volt, természetesen feketített csattal, amit a derekamra fűztem, majd felvettem a válltokomat, és felerősítettem a késeket a karomra és a combomra. Aztán felkaptam a pisztolyokat és a helyükre tettem őket.

Zokni és fekete csizma következett, majd egy régi szabású katonai pulóver, természetesen az is feketében. Mi más színben?

Majd a viharkabát, a csodálatos zsebeivel és pántjaival, hogy ráaggathassak bármit, amire szükségem van. Egy órát töltöttem azzal, hogy megtöltsem az extra táraimat és elrendezzem őket. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy tonnányi golyót vinnék magammal, de majd egyre könnyebb leszek, ha tűzharcba keveredek Van Cleeffel.

Végül elkészültem. Idő volt. Meg volt a cím, a felszerelés; és végre megkapom a bosszúmat!

Az éjszaka közepe nem olyan rossz. A hajnal előtti pár óra a legrosszabb. Azok a legmagányosabb és legkegyetlenebb órák annak, aki ébren és egyedül van. És még rosszabb annak, aki egyedül van megfigyelésen.

Épp eldöntöttem, hogy soha többé nem viccelődök senkivel, akit arra kényszerítenek, hogy ilyenkor dolgozzon, mikor végre mozgás támadt a bárnál, amit már kilenc óta figyelek. A célpontom jött ki, és idegesen tekintgetett körül.

Nem tudtam érte hibáztatni. A bár nyomorúságos volt, szegényesen megvilágított, és már ebből meg tudtam mondani, hogy idióta pasik gyűjtőhelye. Legalább egy tucat embert dobtak ki bentről. Néhányat a csapos, néhányat meg a kidobók azért, hogy szimplán kint folytassák a verekedést.

Majdnem olyan alacsony volt, mint én. A ruhái nem voltak újak, és mostanában mosást sem láttak, a kabátot kivéve. Az volt az, amit kerestem! Egy bőrkabát, ami fél combig ért. Valódi bőr, jó bőr. Valami, amit nem megengedhetne meg magának.

Elindult felém, a feje mélyen lehajtva. De még így is meg tudtam mondani, hogy mindenre figyel maga körül. De én is csak azért tudtam ezt, mert annyira figyeltem őt. Ha nem tettem volna, sosem látom meg az Uzit, ami a kabát belsejére volt szíjazva.

Ez meglepett, és egy kissé idegessé tett. Mert végül is, nekem meg kell ölnöm ezt a fickót! Vagy talán mégsem, ha elvezet oda, ahová kell.

A cím, amit Asher adott nekem, egy elég jó hírű épület volt. Ráadásul egy jogi cég épülete. És kimondottan jól őrzött. Meg sem próbáltam bejutni, mikor megláttam, hogy belépő kód kell ahhoz is, hogy átjuss a főbejáraton. A fémdetektorok nem működtek, inkább csak a látvány kedvéért voltak ott. Elég fegyvert láttam áthaladni rajtuk.

Habár lehet egyedileg is programozni a detektort, mivel mindannyiuknak be kell ütniük a személyes kódjukat. Nem lepne meg, mert Van Cleefre sok mindent lehet mondani, csak azt nem, hogy ne lenne hatékony. Na meg irányításmániás.

Az volt a legjobb esélyem, ha ellopok egy kódot, és azzal bejutok az épületbe. És mivel korábban már láttam ezt a fickót kijönni, tudtam, hogy vissza is tud menni. De a kérdés az volt, hogy kényszerítenem kell-e rá, hogy elmondja a kódot, vagy másképp is meg tudom tőle szerezni.

Kitartott a szerencsém, simán elsétált mellettem, és a belváros felé indult, ahol Van Cleef épülete is volt. Egyszerűen csak követtem, az érzékeimre hagyatkozva, hogy szem előtt maradjon. Még mindig volt egy halványan érezhető hatása annak, ami a triumvirátusból maradt.

A jelek már nem azok voltak, mint előtte, de néha még mindig éreztem Richardot. És időnként ki tudtam tárni őket, majd a saját szükségleteimre használni a falka erejét. Ma éjjel Richard számít rá, hogy megteszem. Vagyis inkább minden éjjel, míg távol vagyok, mert tudja, ha megtagadja, az lehet, hogy végez velem.

Amellett, Richard legalább annyira holtan akarja látni Van Cleefet, mint én. Szimplán már csak azért is, mert olyan veszélyes valakit alkotott, mint Edward, és végül lehet, hogy visszajön majd értem is. Nem voltunk biztosak abban, hogy egyikünk halála megölné a másikat is, és azzal is tisztában voltunk, hogy többé nem élhetünk valódi triumvirátusként.

Esélytelen volt, hogy a halhatatlanság megmaradjon a romos maradványokon. De arra sem volt mód, hogy teszteljük a feltevést, hogy túléljük-e egymás halálát. Inkább biztosra mentünk.

Ahogy egyre közeledtünk az elsötétített épülethez, elkezdtem csökkenteni a köztünk lévő távolságot. Szerettem volna anélkül megszerezni a kódot, hogy meg keljen érte ölnöm valakit. Egyelőre. Még nem szükséges nagydobra verni a jelenlétemet, mert még mindig be kellett jutnom az épületbe. És ha Van Cleef rájön, hogy milyen közel járok, lehet, hogy kissé megnehezíti a dolgokat.

Átvágtam egy sikátoron, és a fickó előtt bukkantam föl. Számba vettem a lehetőségeket, és arra jutottam, hogy komolyan jobb lenne, ha inkább én várnék rá. Úgy nem kaphatnak rajta azon, hogy követem az idiótát.

Szóval, mikor befordult a tömb sarkán, majd egyenesen a bejárathoz ment, én már az út túloldalán lévő árnyékok közt várakoztam. Szélesre tárt jelekkel magam és Richard közt.

Még azzal együtt is, hogy az egyik utcai lámpa nem égett – vettem a fáradtságot, és korábban kitörtem -, még mindig könnyedén láttam őt a sötétben. És láttam azt a zavaró, apró elektronikus panelt is, ami arra várt, hogy valaki beüsse a helyes számokat. És ő beütötte, de még csak azzal sem zavartatta magát, hogy legalább a testével eltakarja, amit csinál.

Mondjuk, ez legyen a legnagyobb bajom, de komolyan kezdtem elgondolkozni rajta, hogy miféle idiótákat képez Van Cleef. Simon jó volt. Nem olyan jó, mint Edward, de azért jó. És Van Cleef szerencsétlenségére, szerintem Simon és Edward lehettek az egyetlen jó tanítványai.

Persze senki sem volt olyan jó, mint Edward.

Az állam önkéntelenül is megfeszült attól, hogy rá gondoltam. Vártam, a fickó körülpillantott, majd beütötte a számokat. Majdnem megfulladtam. És komolyan egyre dühösebb lettem Van Cleefre.

A kód az évfordulóm volt!

_Vagy ami az évfordulónk lenne_ , javítottam ki némán magam, miközben ökölbe szorult a kezem. Az _lett volna_ , és mivel ő úgy döntött, hogy megemlékezik a napról, azt hiszem, szívesen segítek neki ebben.

Végtére is, semmi sem fogható egy vérfürdőhöz, hogy Halál előtt tisztelegjünk vele.


	5. Chapter 5

Küldtem egy bocsánatkérő hullámot Richardnak a jeleken át, majd lezártam a kapcsolatot. Mentálisan egy sima falú toronyban voltam, és esélytelen volt, hogy bárki is megzavarjon abban, amire készülök. Leginkább azért, mert senki nem tud segíteni.

Nem, ez egyedül rajtam áll. Illő tiszteletadás lesz Edward számára, gondoltam.

A tokban hagytam a pisztolyokat, és hang nélkül előhúztam a combomon lévő késeket. Halálosan élesre csiszolt, dupla élű pengék. Amíg csak lehet, addig ezekkel boldogulok. Az alkaromra fektettem őket, a nyelük hidegen és keményen simult a tenyerembe.

A saját érzékeim, habár kissé még mindig fel voltam spanolva, elegek voltak hozzá, hogy lássak és halljak a halvány árnyékok közt, ami a központi csarnokból nyíló szobában fogadott. Hárman, biztonsági őr egyenruhába öltözve, a zárt rendszerű kamerák felvételeit figyelték.

Azt sem hallották, hogy mögéjük sétáltam, majd hagytam, hogy a kések kissé kivillanjanak, így a pengék tisztán látszottak. Nyilvánvalóan.

Semmit nem láttak, míg a szobában lévő kamera meg nem világította a pengéket, amik megvillantak és átsuhantak a képernyőn, engem is megmutatva mögöttük, a halál az arcomon már készen állt, hogy saját kezűleg kézbesítsem.

Az egyikük megszólalt. – Hey, menj vissza az utolsó kamerához! – mondta, még mindig nem értve a helyzetet.

Azt tették, miközben mindannyiuk az oldalfegyveréért tapogatózott, majd együtt megfordultak, de túl lassan ahhoz, hogy megmozduljanak, hogy felálljanak. A pengéim ezüst ívben megvillantak, majd a két oldalt állót a torkuknál kapták el. Simán hatoltak át a húson, a gerincükben lévő csont és a porc sem állította meg őket.

Az őrök visszaestek és oldalra dőltek, a vérük bugyogva ömlött, a fegyvereik sosem kerültek ki a tokjukból. Az az egy elől elővette ugyan, de még csak közelében sem járt annak, hogy célozzon, mikor a karjaim keresztezték egymást, a kések a nyakába martak és szinte levágták a fejét.

Ahogy a feje oldalt csúszott, majd hátra bukott a válla mögé, még tovább emelte a fegyverét, kissé meginogva, végül összeesett. A fegyver pont befejezte az ívét, mielőtt ereszkedni kezdett, és egy pillanatra átfutott a fejemen, hogy ha a fickó összerezzen, talán esélye lett volna megölni.

Aztán már csak feküdt ott, egy egyre növekvő vértócsában, miközben elvettem a fegyvereiket és mindhárom testet átkutattam még többért. Mikor mind nálam volt kivettem a tárakat és eltettem őket, ahogy a náluk talált pengéket is, majd egy csendes kattanással becsuktam az ajtót.

A vadászat most valóban elkezdődött. És senki sincs, aki megláthatna! 

_*** * * *** _

Nem találtam alsóbb szinteket. Mikor résnyire újranyitottam a jeleket, még csak utalást sem éreztem alsóbb szintekre. Ellenben Richard aggodalma erősen átsugárzott; visszaszorítottam, miközben próbáltam szívverést, illatot vagy bármi emberit, vagy ember által alkotottat találni, ami nem tartozik az épület alá.

De nem volt ott semmi, és vissza is zártam a jeleket, mikor elindultam felfelé. Az első két szint üres volt, így a lépcsőt használva tovább folytattam az utat felfelé. Csak egyetlen lépcsőház volt, ami szerintem furcsa, többnek kéne lennie.

De Van Cleefet ismerve, valószínűleg szerette a célpontot mozgás közben egy területen tartani. És nincs az az isten, hogy a liftet használjam! Egy mozgó acélkoporsót? Nem hinném.

A harmadik szint környékén belefutottam valamibe, ami egy vacsora maradványainak tűnt. De azon a szinten sem találtam a vacsorázókat, sem a negyedik, sem pedig az ötödik szinten. De a hatodikon, na ott megütöttem a főnyereményt! Valami „igazgatói-ülés” zajlott egy nagy üvegfalú konferencia teremben. Tökéletesen láttam őket.

Az egyetlen hátulütője a helyzetnek az volt, hogy ők is láthattak engem.

És talán nem kellene megölnöm őket, ha csak gonosz ügyvédek lennének. De még a leggonoszabb ügyvéd sem hord Uzit és 10mm-es Desert Eaglest. Ezek a srácok viszont igen, tehát meg kell halniuk. 

Ők maguk intézték el az üveget, ami új lehetőségeket nyitott számomra a dobókésekkel való szórakozáshoz. Az utóbbi nyolc hónap jó részében ájtatosan gyakoroltam velük, mostanra rendszerint eltalálom, amire célzok, még akkor is, ha mozog. Nem mindig halálos a találat, de akkor is fáj nekik.

Véreznek tőle.

És én azt akarom, hogy vérezzenek! Azt akarom, hogy megfizessenek! Szóval egyik kézzel leadtam pár lövést a Browningból, a másikkal meg előhúztam a hat egyforma dobókés közül az elsőt, és elhajítottam. A torkán kapta el az egyik fickót, a vér bugyogva folyt végig az inge elején, ahogy a keze ráfonódott a sebre.

Két golyó mellkason talált egy nőt, másik kettő az egyik férfi combjába, illetve alhasába fúródott. Majd egy újabb kést küldtem valaki gyomrába. Annak több esze volt, mint a többinek, kirántotta és megpróbálta visszadobni. Sajnálatos módon nem számolt a tüskékkel végig a kés hátulján, amit direkt arra terveztek, hogy kivételnél tépjen és szakítson.

Összeszorítottam az állam, mikor kirántotta a pengét, feltépve vele a bőrt és húst, amitől a belsőségei kibuktak. Sikoltva és vergődve esett össze; én meg lebuktam a szomszéd irodában, mikor golyók száguldottak felém. Ha jól számoltam, öten maradtak, és most már mindegyikük rendesen fel volt fegyverkezve, elesett bajtársaik fegyvereit is magukhoz véve.

Ez különleges lépéseket kíván, döntöttem el, ahogy kidugtam a kezem az ajtó széle mellett és leadtam pár random lövést. A másik kezemmel előkotortam egy napszemüveget, és felraktam, majd előhalásztam egy labdát a zsebemből.

Ezt még Edward fejlesztette ki, és míg a kívánt UV mennyiséget ahhoz nem tudta leadni, hogy ropogóssá süssön egy vámpírt, nagyon-nagyon fényesen tudott ragyogni. Kábé tíz másodpercig. És ha nem vagy rá felkészülve, simán megvakít. Még ha van is napszemüvegük, természetesen az sem menti meg őket.

Megnyomtam az apró gombot a tetején, míg az belesüllyedt a gömbbe, majd kidobtam a sarok mögé. Hallottam valakit felordítani : – Gránát! – majd egy vakító fényvillanás következett. A térdeim közé temettem az arcom, a kezeimet meg a szemüveg szélei köré szorítottam.

Ők csak sikoltottak és sikoltottak. És sikoltottak. És mikor abbahagyták, és már csak nyöszörögtek, értük mentem.

A fegyverem el volt téve. Nincs zaj, nincs durrogás, ami elárulja nekik, hová kell lőni. Csak a fém sziszegése a húson és a hörgő hang, amit az emberek kiadnak, mikor elvágják a torkukat. És megtettem. Az első mögé osontam, kezet a szájára, majd végighúztam a kést a húson.

A vér forró volt, ahogy rám fröcskölt, a férfi megpróbált sikoltani, hogy figyelmeztesse a barátait, de nem tudott. A padlóra hullott, én pedig mentem a következőhöz. Egy nő volt az, olyan magas, mint én, de szőkébb és vak. Befogtam a száját, és a hátába csúsztattam a pengét a gerincén keresztül, elvágva azt.

Meg sem próbált zajt csapni, csak összerogyott.

És újra, és újra, míg az utolsóhoz értem, aki a szemét dörgölte, az arcán félelem volt. – Kérem – könyörgött. – Kérem, ne bántson, nem fogom elmondani! Csak engedjen el! Családom van!

Ledöntve a lábáról hanyatt löktem, majd a mellkasára térdeltem. A késem a torkának feszült és vért fakasztott. – Mi van velem? Az én családom? Gondoltál rá, mikor elvettétek őt? – sziszegtem neki.

Az arca eltorzult a félelemtől, és megkaptam a válaszom. Tudta, mindannyiuknak tudnia kellett! És nem érdekelte. A kés mélyen belemart a súlyomtól, keresztül haladt húson, csonton és porcon, mígnem a padlót fedő csempének ütközött.

A férfi feje hátracsúszott és elgurult.

_*** * * *** _

A következő szint üres volt, de mikor visszamentem a lépcsőházba, hogy továbbmenjek a kilencedik szintre, a legfelsőre, megfeszültem. Éreztem! Valaki más is volt alattam a lépcsőházban, csak a kanyar elrejtette előlem. Rám vártak, hogy elinduljak felfelé, várták, hogy hátba lőhessenek.

Hacsak nem én lövöm le őket először! Amit meg is tettem. Előkaptam a Browningomat, majd magam elé tartva, a korlát rései közé célozva, árulkodó árnyékok után kutattam. Majd kiléptem a sarok mögül, hogy szétnézzek.

A fickó nagydarab volt, és magas. És golyóálló mellényt viselt. Ami egyszer Van Cleeffé volt, hacsak nem tévedek.

Egész közel vagyok. Határozottan a felső szinten lehet. Valószínűleg nem a tetőn, de akár még ott is elkapnám. Nem menekülhet meg tőlem, és meg fogom ölni!

A kilencedik szinten a fegyveremmel tüzelve léptem ki a lépcsőházból. Kirúgtam az ajtót, és anélkül lőttem párat, hogy egyáltalán megnéztem volna, hogy van-e ott valaki. Mint kiderült, ez egy egész jó ötlet volt. Három férfi ugrott fedezékbe, én meg előrevetődtem a folyosóra, a gördülés végén a Browning még mindig tüzelt.

Pár lövés eltalált, miközben egy nagyon szerencsés fejlövéssel leszedtem az egyik fickót, aki arra számítva kikukucskált, hogy majd kiterülök a bekapott találatoktól. De azok nem öltek meg. Fájtak, mint a pokol, és hátralöktek. Valószínűleg még jövőre is Texasz méretű zúzódás lesz a mellkasomon tőlük.

De az nem öl meg!

Mikor egy fegyvert láttam kikukucskálni, gondosan céloztam. A golyó levitte a kezet, majdnem felrobbantotta, a fegyver meg a földre esett, mikor a fickó sikoltva visszarántotta a keze maradványait. Felálltam és előreszegezett fegyverrel fordultam be a sarkon, odarohantam hozzá, végül durván fejbe rúgva kiterítettem.

Majd rajta landoltam, ahogy egy lövés hátba kapott. Hála Edwardnak a golyóálló mellényért, vagy ez megölhetett volna! Így is borzalmasan fájt, de ahogy oldalt gördültem, egy újabb kést húztam elő és a fickó felé hajítottam, aki rám lőtt.

A combját találta el, és remegve állt meg benne. Meg sem rezdült, ahogy kirántotta, majd pörögve visszaküldte felém. Majdhogynem beleállt az arcomba, de épp időben buktam le, hogy a fejem mellett landoljon, a hajamban, a padlóhoz szögezve engem.

Felemeltem a Browningot és tüzeltem. Mire semmi sem történt. Kifogytam a lőszerből! Tüzelt, de ő is így járt. Egyszerre vettük ki a tárat, de ő egy hajszállal előbb rakta be az újat, így előttem volt megtöltve és már célzott is.

Előre lépet, egészen a lábamig. Tökön rúghattam volna, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy bármi jó sülne ki belőle. Felkészült rá, hogy lőjön, én meg felemeltem a karom és a jobb lábammal a padlóba rúgtam. Egy hirtelen kattanással előbukkant egy penge, ő meg lepillantott.

Aztán vissza fel, az ujja kezdett megfeszülni, mire előrerúgtam és belemerítettem a pengét az ágyékába. Levegőért kapott, fejhangon felüvöltött, ahogy egyre mélyebbre toltam, majd lekaptam egy kést a karomról és felhasítottam vele a lábait.

Végül a belső combjába mártottam a kést, és éreztem, ahogy a forró vér végigömlik a kezemen. Tudtam, hogy eltaláltam az ütőeret, ő meg összeesett.

Hátranyúltam, megragadtam a kést és kirántottam, jött vele a hajam is. Majd ahogy a férfi ökölbe szorította a kezét, és megtört, véres arccal mozdult, hogy megüssön, a fülébe mártottam. Taps hallatszott mögülem, mire vérben ázva felemelkedtem, és a hang felé kaptam a Browningot.

– Bravó, Ms. Blake. Még Edward is le lenne nyűgözve!

Ott állt Van Cleef, rezzenetlenül és mindenfajta meglepődés nélkül figyelt engem.

Szimplán csak céloztam és rálőttem.


	6. Chapter 6

– Bassza meg! – suttogtam, ahogy a golyó belefúródott a köztünk lévő üvegtáblába. És ismét csak: – Bassza meg! – ahogy ott is maradt. Golyóálló üveg! Tudnom kellett volna, hogy a gazember elbújik valami mögé, még akár egy ilyen mögé is.

Feltápászkodtam, a fegyver még mindig tüzelésre készen a kezemben, ő meg továbbra is engem figyelt az üvegpajzs mögül. Egy pillanatra eltűnődtem rajta, hogy vajon hány lövésbe kerülne áttörni rajta, és el is eresztettem még egy kört, majd figyeltem, ahogy az üveg elnyeli a becsapódást, alig hagyva nyomot a felületen.

– Ejnye-ejnye, Ms. Blake – mondta, ahogy a bütykeivel megkocogtatta az üveget. Végignéztem az üvegtáblán, próbáltam megtalálni, hol végződik, hogy megkerülhessem és eljuthassak hozzá.

De túl sötét volt, és a golyóbecsapódások hatása sem terjedt túl messzire. Tudtam, hogy esélytelen, de még így is elindultam az épület távolabbi vége felé, el a felvonóktól. Ha ott végződne, az ütődöttek ott várnának rám mögötte a szélénél, és onnan lőnének le.

Ha képesek lennének rá, vagy ha lenne hozzá elég agyuk. És akkor halott lennék. Van Cleef tartotta velem a lépést, ahogy egyre lentebb haladtam a folyosón, a pisztolyom végig kint és a fejére célozva. Az arcán szörnyű mosoly terült el, a szeme pedig szinte ragyogott az elsötétített teremben. A kezét az oldala mellett tartotta, üresen, de sosem túl messze a derekától, és biztos voltam benne, egyúttal a fegyverétől sem.

– Büszke lenne magára, Anita! – közölte. – Olyan nagyon büszke, amiért ilyen jól kitanította magát! Hogy ilyen messzire eljutott!

Összehúztam a szemem. – Pofa be! Gyere a másik oldalára annak az üvegnek, te gyáva! Gyere és nézz szembe velem, mint egy igazi férfi!

Kinevetett, de halottam a nevetésében megbúvó feszültséget. Tovább hergeltem. – Edward megtenné! Fogadok, hogy mozdulatlanul kellett ülnie, míg hagyta, hogy fejbe lődd! Sosem kaptad volna el őt, ha nem zsarolod meg!

Megnyaltam az ajkaim, az ujjam szorosan a ravaszon. – Ez nem zavar téged? Hogy csalnod kellett? Sosem leszel fele annyira sem férfi, mint Edward volt, még ha meg is ölsz engem, még mindig el kell rajta gondolkoznod, hogy hogyan kaptad el őt ahhoz a golyóhoz!

– Ahogy óhajtja, Ms. Blake! – morogta. Láttam a dühöt az arcán, mielőtt beleolvadt volna a mögötte lévő árnyékokba. – Akkor találjon meg, ha olyan gyáva vagyok!

Felnevettem, mikor rájöttem, hogy az üveg megadta magát. – Te bujkálsz! – csak ennyit mondtam. Csak ennyit kellett. 

_*** * * *** _

A kurafi tényleg elbújt. Többször is átkutattam a szintet, és tudtam, hogy nem használta sem a lépcsőket, sem a lifteket. Azokat mindenesetre figyeltem, és esélytelen volt, hogy bármelyikhez is el tudjon jutni mellettem. Ami azt jelentette, hogy csak egyfelé mehetett.

Fel.

Az épület túlsó felén megtaláltam a tetőre vezető utat. A tetejénél lévő ajtó ki volt támasztva. Káromkodtam. Nem csoda, hogy korábban nem hallottam meg, hogy kijött. Ha észreveszem, lehet, hogy sokkal előbb be tudtam volna fejezni ezt az egészet.

Ez tényleg csak azt bizonyítja, mekkora egy lúzer. Trükköket kell bevetnie, na meg rejtőzködik.

Mikor elindultam a rövid lépcsőn felfelé, valami csúnyát és teljesen udvariatlant morogtam, majd kidugtam a pisztolyom az előttem lévő ajtón. Valami reccsent a jobbomon, mire balra vetődtem, épp időben, mert egy golyó süvített át ott, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még a kezem volt.

Tovább gurultam, majd a lépcsőház mögé vetődve, feltérdelve megálltam. Egy gyors pillantás megerősítette, hogy Van Cleeffel egyedül vagyunk itt fent, és szinte semmi sincs, ami mögé fedezékbe lehetne bújni. Ezért, valamint a miatt, ahol ült, elég rendesen csapdába kerültem.

Volt két sima gránátom, de egyik sem volt lehetőség. Túl nagy volt az esélye, ha bármit is felrobbantok, az nekem is sérülést okoz. És a fénygránátok? Nem, csak az az egy volt. Szóval volt egy halom késem, meg egy csomó táram. És Edward Berettája.

De nem sok más.

És komolyan nem akartam Van Cleeffel tűzharcba keveredni. Elég jó esély volt rá, hogy több lőszere van, mint nekem. És az sem volt kérdéses, hogy tudja, hogyan kell használni azt. Összerezzentem, majd visszahúztam a kezem, hogy a mellkasomhoz szoríthassam.

Egy szép, vérző és kissé szétnyílt lyuk volt pont a hüvelyk és a mutató ujjam közt. Fájt, mint a kurvaélet, és vissza kellett nyelnem egy kiáltást, mikor letéptem egy csíkot a fölsőmből, majd szorosan bekötöttem vele a sebet. Nem tudtam, hogy a kötés átvérzett-e vörösre, mivel fekete volt, de gondolom, igen.

A fogás a Browningon most már csúszós volt, és a fájdalomtól nehezebb volt tartani és tüzelni is. Hamarosan be kell fejeznem. De hogy? Aztán leesett. Lehet, hogy alacsony vagyok, de fürge és hajlékony, hála a küzdősport edzéseimnek.

És a kis kibúvó teteje, ahol a lépcső kezdődött, nem volt olyan nagyon magas. Talán nem is lenne olyan nehéz felmászni rá, és leadni Van Cleefre egy jó lövést. Talán.

Határozottan megszerezném a magasság előnyét! Szinte rögtön tüzelnem kell, ahogy felérek, még mielőtt láthatnám, hogy hová célzok, hogy ne tudjon lelőni. És ez is csak akkor jön össze, ha nem jön rá, hogy mit csinálok, még azelőtt, hogy befejezném a mászást.

Máskülönben halott vagyok.

De a semminél még ez is jobb terv volt, és tisztában voltam vele, hogy csak idő kérdése, mielőtt nyerne egy tűzharcban. Így hát kivettem a majdnem üres tárat, belöktem egy másikat, összerándulva, mert a hirtelen mozdulat a fájdalom egy friss hullámát indította útjára bennem.

Gyorsan tüzeltem párat, majd hátradőltem és elővettem egy újabb tárat. Ismét tüzeltem néhányszor a sarok mögül, hátha elhiszi, hogy továbbra is ott maradok, majd felálltam, hátráltam pár lépést, és nekifutásból felugrottam.

Könny szökött a szemembe, ahogy a hús a golyó ütötte lyuk körül szétnyílt és felszakadt, majd vérezni kezdett. Véres csíkot hagytam hátra, ahogy pusztán erővel és vasakarattal felhúztam magam. Épp időben ahhoz, hogy fentről leadjak pár lövést, majd kivegyem a tárat. Magam mögé hajítottam, és újat raktam be, végül kipillantottam a tetőről, a célpontomat keresve.

És ott volt! Talán csak egy tucat lábnyira attól, ahol ültem, yardokra a saját fedezékétől. Lefelé tekintgetett, azt kereste, hol vagyok, mert még nem jött rá, hogy a véletlenszerű lövöldözés, amiben előbb része volt, az fölüle jött.

Csak nevetni tudtam, mikor felemeltem a fegyveremet és céloztam. Volt egy pillanata rá, hogy fölnézzen, majd az első golyó a jobb könyökénél elkapta. A keze rögtön használhatatlanná vált, elejtette a fegyvert is, de megpróbált a földre vetődve arrébb gördülni, mire ellőttem a másik könyökét is.

Mikor ráébredt, hogy veszélyben van, próbált megfordulni, és rájönni, hogyan kerülhetne el engem. De túlzottan elbízta magát, alábecsült, és most meg fogja fizetni az árát! Hagytam, hogy megforduljon, majd golyót küldtem a térdeibe is, húst tépve és csontot törve.

Felüvöltött, és összeesett. Követtem, leugrottam, a térdeim tompították az ugrás erejét, ahogy behajlottak és előregörnyedtem. Majd felegyenesedtem, oda sétáltam hozzá, ahol véresen és a megállíthatatlan fájdalomtól vinnyogva feküdt.

Még csak arrébb sem tudott gördülni. Elmosolyodtam és keményen belerúgtam az oldalába. Vagy egy lábnyit csúszott a hátán. Vért köhögött, mert eltörtem egy bordáját. Az pedig átszúrta a tüdejét.

Abban a másodpercben, amikor felfogta, hogy ott vagyok mellette, elcsendesedett, vasakarattal és önfegyelemmel visszanyelte a fájdalmat. De nem érdekelt. Kirántottam egy kést a kabátomból, majd végigszántottam vele a mellkasán, szétvágva az anyagot és vért fakasztva.

– Büszke lenne rám, nem igaz? – kérdeztem kedvesen, ahogy belemártottam a gyomrába a csillogó acélt, gondosan odafigyelve rá, hogy az összes fontosabb szervét célba vegyem. – Mi a helyzet veled? Félsz már?

Nem válaszolt, én meg négykézlábra ereszkedve lekuporodtam mellé, a vér továbbra is csordogált a kezemről. A Browning még mindig a kezemben lógott, amit nemtörődöm mozdulattal átvettem a másik kezembe, abba, amelyik sérülésmentes volt, és anélkül csúsztattam vissza a tokjába, hogy odanéztem volna.

– Aggódsz már? Komolyan kellene – suttogtam a sötétségbe, elmosolyodva, ahogy megéreztem a világosság nyomását, mert a nap már készült felkelni.

A Beretta súlyosan lógott az oldalamon. Szinte áhítatosan húztam elő, szorosan tartva csúszós tenyeremben, úgy fordulva, hogy jól láthassa. Van Cleef szemei kitágultak, én pedig elmosolyodtam. – Ideillő, nem? Hogy a legjobb bérgyilkosod fegyverével öllek meg. A férjem fegyverével! – krákogtam érdes hangon, visszanyelve a könnyek hirtelen áradatát.

– Az én megölésem nem fogja őt visszahozni.

Vicsorogva megütöttem a fegyverrel egyszer, kétszer, majd hallottam, hogy a porc az orrában elpattan és eltörik. Dőlt a vér az orrából, a szeméből meg a könny a fájdalomtól. – Kussolj! Kussolj! – Szinte üvöltöttem.

– Ne beszélj róla! Kibaszottul soha ne beszélj róla! – ordítottam most már sírva. – Elvetted tőlünk! Tőlem és a gyerekeitől, és egyedül hagytál minket!

Fulladozva felnevetett. – Neki sosem volt gyereke. Ezt ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint én, Ms. Blake!

A halántékához nyomtam a fegyvert, és nagyon közel hajoltam hozzá. – Csak egy bolond gondolná ezt – suttogtam. – Beccát adoptálta. De ezt te is tudod, nem így van?

Nevettem, miközben a csövet a húsába préseltem, mígnem a nyomástól már kezdett megrepedni alatta a koponyája. – De soha, egyetlen pillanatig sem gondoltad, hogy lefeküdtem vele, hogy szeretem. Szerettem! – helyesbítettem, miközben nyeltem egyet. – Anna Edward lánya.

A csend elviselhetetlen volt. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hangosan is kimondtam. Még ha csak ilyen sután is. És ez majdnem megölt engem. _Neked nincs semmilyen családod, Edward_. Szinte hallottam a szavakat, amik a múltból visszhangoztak.

Az utolsó dolgok, amiket mondtam neki, olyan kegyetlenek voltak. Olyan hülyék és bolondok és kegyetlenek. Megráztam a fejem. – A megölésed nem hozza őt vissza – suttogtam. – De mindig őszintén hittem a bosszúban.

Meghúztam a ravaszt.


	7. Chapter 7

Egy gyors megálló a kórháznál elég volt ahhoz, hogy összeférceljék a kezemet. Ők nem tettek fel kérdéseket, nem nyaggattak válaszokért. Mikor megmutattam a Szövetségi Marshall jelvényemet, békén hagytak. Nem mintha bármi is legális lett volna ebből az egészből, de egészen biztos voltam benne, hogy ha bárki kérdéseket tenne föl az ügyvédi irodánál lévő mészárlás kapcsán, képes lennék kibújni a dolog alól.

Pláne mivel a jelvényemet és a cuccaimat egy héttel ezelőtt ellopták. És valaki, aki kicsit hasonlított rám, felvette a személyazonosságomat és használta a bankkártyáimat. Természetesen, a megfelelő hatóságok már értesítve voltak. Én csak egy egyszerű áldozata voltam egy erőszakos személyiség tolvajnak.

Bőven időben érkeztem haza Becca szülinapi partijára. A Lupanarban tartottuk, és mivel bőségesen volt felnőtt felügyelet, rengeteg barátja eljött. Éjszaka közepéig tartott, és mályvacukor- és virsli sütést is magában foglalt. És s’morest, bár én ahhoz hozzá sem nyúlok.

Az igazi party és ajándékosztás utána következett, a párducok és a falka számos tagjának részvételével, valamint Asherrel és néhány vámpírral, akiket régóta ismertünk. Becca tolvajnak öltözött, és pár ajándék még Annának is jutott.

Aki épp tökéletes korban volt hozzá, hogy tépje, szaggassa és megegye a csomagolópapírt.

Hagytam neki.

Majd jött a torta és a jégkrém, én meg egy hatalmas szeletet tettem Becca elé, aztán elkezdtem behordani az ajándékait a szobájába. Épp az ágyára pakoltam őket, mikor mögém sétált, és egy halk kattanással becsukta az ajtót.

– Így is hallanak minket – mondtam egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

Vállat vont. – Inkább csak az érzés, amit akarok. Nem érdekel, ha hallják. – Felvontam egy szemöldököm, de ő csak nézett rám. – Vége? – kérdezte, ahogy gyengéden a még mindig bekötött kezemre helyezte a sajátját.

Nem válaszoltam. Átölelte a derekamat, és szorosan megölelt. Magamhoz szorítottam, és felsóhajtottam. – Édesem, túl fiatal vagy hozzá, hogy bosszúra szomjazz.

– Nem érdekel – felelte, a szavait eltompította az ingem. – Elvette az apukámat! Mindannyiunknak fájdalmat okozott. Megríkatott téged! Remélem, hogy kibaszottul halott!

– Becca!

– Nos, akkor is! – közölte, majd elhúzódott.

Megsimogattam a haját és bólintottam. – Vége.

– Szenvedett?

A szemei ismét messze túl öregek voltak, teli fájdalommal, és egy pillanatra végtelenül hálás voltam, amiért megöltem Van Cleefet és közben meg is kínoztam. Ismét bólintottam.

– Helyes – felelte, a hangja öreg és kemény.

Felsóhajtottam, majd visszahúztam egy ölelésbe. Úgy tűnt, elég neki, hogy a fickó halott. És ezért hálás voltam. De nem tehetek róla, hogy még így is úgy éreztem, hogy ez nem elég. Mintha lenne még valami, amit tehetnék. Amit tennem kellett volna.

De félresöpörtem az érzést, karomat a válla körül tartva az ajtóhoz mentem. Az ő vékony és erős karja a derekam körül volt. Már kezdett nővé cseperedni, magasodni, kigömbölyödni. Sóhajtottam. Nem, néha a bosszú nem elég.

– Anyu?

– Hmm?

Felmosolygott rám, szikrázóan fényesen. – Ez a legjobb szülinapi ajándék, amit csak adhattál nekem! Köszönöm! – mondta, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és elrohant.

Én pedig kisétáltam, hogy azoknak a mindent tudó tekintetébe nézzek, akik megsérültek az erőszak kereszttüzében. Rám néztek, én meg visszanéztem. És mind próbáltuk elrejteni az aggodalmunkat. 

De legalább, erre az egy napra, ez elég volt Beccának.


End file.
